


Uninvited guest

by pervert_thoughts



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day Off, Dinner, M/M, Supposed to be funny, Yaoi, guest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: Kakashi has an uninvited guest.





	Uninvited guest

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic idea ever, and I had to write it down. It's a sweet nothing and a bit stupid, but oh well... Hope you enjoy!

It was sunday afternoon, the beautiful sun was setting down on the summer sky. Kakashi was wearing his informal clothes, already in his kitchen stirring his meal and humming one of his favorites tunes. He had just came back from an A rank mission and he finally got a few days off. He didn’t have any plans for this evening apart from eating his dinner and reading his beloved book. Earlier that day, as he found the necessary ingredients on the market labeled with promotion, he decided to cook for two days so it would save his precious time tomorrow.

He tasted his dish  _‘Hmmm, a bit more of salt.’_  When he was in the middle of preparation, a light knock on his front door reached his ears. Wiping his hands in the rug, he went to open them when a certain very familiar shinobi appeared in his living room.

“Hey Kakashi-sensei, you weren’t answering so I let myself in.” said Naruto with a sheepish grin, rubbing back of his neck while the light blush dusted his cheeks.

“ _Maaa , _Naruto, it’s a bit rude.” Kakashi teased and smirked at the boy's antics but paid him no mind. “I am currently preparing a dinner, would you like to join?” the silver haired ninja didn’t know what has gotten into his mind, but he was clearly in a great mood.

“Sure.” the younger man replied darting his gaze away from the other “Do ya want to help you with the table settings?”

“Aaa, it would be lovely.” the older man said, not understanding a sudden change in his former student’s behavior but decided to shrug it off for now.

He came back to the kitchen to finish up the prepping when he sensed the boy behind him. He turned around and saw the teen leaning on the doorframe.

“All set.” the blond boy said looking at the ground.

_“Wonderful.”_ the jounin said with a glint of happiness in his eyes, a little smile pulling his lips up. “I haven’t somebody over for a while now, thank you for dropping by.”

“No problem...” shrugged the younger one.

Kakashi could see something was bothering Naruto, but he knew the boy will take up the subject in due time. Not wanting to intimidate him he made a suggestion in return “Would you mind to help me finish the meal and cut those vegetables?”

The jinchuriki merely nodded and get down to the work standing next to his former sensei, stealing glances from time to time. The Copycat tried not to think about it, focusing instead at his task.

The silence between them was unbearable considering the usually loudmouth ninja, the silver haired sighed and decided to somehow begin a conversation.

“Maa, what brings you in here Naruto?” he asked lightly hoping it will ease the tension between them.

“I just wanted you to ask to go to Ichiraku, but since it smells so good in here…” the younger one trailed off, he couldn’t help himself but chuckle a bit.

“Oh Naruto-kun, I’m touched by your honest compliment.” the older one said with a tint of amusement, while the younger male blushed scarlet red at the statement. Not wanting the appearance of an awkward silence again, the jounin took a spoon of sauce and set in front of teenager’s mouth ordering “Taste.”

The genin obeyed, his eyes never leaving his former sensei’s. When the aroma spilled on his taste buds he moaned pleasantly. Kakashi licked his lips at the sound, something warming up in his abdomen when Naruto’s face flushed once again, probably because of the chili in it.

“It’s really good, _dattebayo._ ” the blond mumbled looking away, the ex-anbu noticing uneasiness still present in other’s behavior recommended his friend to wait for him at the table.

As the dinner was ready, Kakashi came back with two plates of the beautifully smelling meal. Naruto’s mouth was already watering when he looked at their food. The silver haired man put the plates down and sat in front of his former student.

_“Itadakimasu!”_ words rang through the air as they both said them in a union, Naruto’s kept his gaze sternly on his plate. Not even trying to steal a glance at the man in front of him.

Kakashi smiled gently at this act of kindness and reached for his mask to slid it off, _only then realizing it was already pooled around his neck whole this time._


End file.
